Heat of the Moment
by Oh Jess
Summary: UPDATED! COMPLETE. A year later, Alex returns to Degrassi. A formal dinner party turns to disaster when Palex is involved!


Title: Heat of the Moment

Author: Jess

Pairings/Characters: Paige Michalchuk, Alex Nunez, ensemble of Degrassi characters.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Set after "Don't you want me 1&2", "Jesse's Girl", "Pass the Dutchie"

A formal dinner party turns into a disaster when Alex can't forget the past.

__

I never meant to be so bad to you

One thing I said that I would never do

A look from you and I would fall from grace

And it would wipe the smile right from my face

Asia, Heat of the Moment.

"This was the right thing to do."

"You make it sound like cough syrup."

* * *

Words reverberated through Alex Nunez's head as she glanced behind her. It was another mindless day, another day of work. Now she had a job in Ajax, and was living in a cheap motel. She was still hurting from Paige kicking her out.

All she'd ever tried to do was help her. That's all. Help…but every time she did, she fucked it up. What she shouldn't have done was gone and got high with Jay. His heart had leaked "heart juice" though she wasn't sure if he even _had _a heart.

"Nunez!" Her boss, Grimes called. "Light blew. Go get one of those long ones out of the closet and fix it." No please, no thank you. Just do it. Be grateful you have a job. Alex nodded and walked down the wooden floor towards the closet. She dug around for a moment to find the long white tube lights, pulling one out and then getting the ladder with it. These things were a bitch to put in. If you weren't careful you could clobber someone with them.

Not that she hadn't often felt like it.

Mainly? Grimes. Fat piece of shit that he was…

Her cell phone went off. Alex fished a hand into her pockets, pulling it out. Ellie.

__

What's going on? Not been round. Come down this weekend? Ell

It had been a year since that fight with Paige. One year since her heart had been broken into little pieces. It had been tough trying to pick them back up, but she was slowly doing that. She even was sort of seeing someone, a girl named Jen.

Jen worked at the bowling alley, too. It actually broke up the monotony of the day, when Jen would pull her behind the snack bar where she worked, for a little make out action. It was the one bright spot in her day. The girl was as different from Paige as flannel was from Dolce.

Going back to Degrassi was a mistake. Alex knew that.

She didn't want to go back to Degrassi. Didn't want to deal with Paige.

"So." Jen was standing in front of her. "Hello? Alex? What're you doing this weekend?"

Alex blinked, coming to. "This…weekend?"

"Yeah." Jen said slowly, snapping gum as she spoke. It often grated on Alex's nerves, and sometimes she would like nothing more than to yell at her _don't you know how annoying that is? _But Jen would then have her mouth on Alex's, and all thoughts of annoying bubble gum chewers would be gone.

"You know. The day after Friday and payday? I was thinking we could do something fun. Something with less polyester and mustard colors. You in?"

"Uh…" Alex glanced over at her. "Actually, yeah. And I know just the thing we can do."

* * *

"Party this weekend?" Ellie asked as Paige Michalchuk walked through the door. "Marco and I have already planned it." She smiled.

Paige gave Ellie a concerned look. "Starting the party already are we hon?" She asked, spying the empty can of beer and grabbing it up. "Gee, this isn't your mother's brand is it?"

Ellie's eyes flashed dangerously. "Shut _up_." She hissed. "I only have one before an exam. And just because she can't drink, it doesn't mean I can't. Ok?"

Paige held her hands up. "Yeah. Just don't come crying to me when the AA sign flashes on." She said shaking her head and slapping down some items on the counter. "I am so starving. Wanna order pizza?"

"Told you." Ellie said, typing something onto her laptop. "Marco and I are having a party. As in, food will be there. We already ordered pizzas."

"Great." Paige said with a grin. "So who's coming to this shin-dig?"

"Everyone." Ellie said. "You know, Spinner, Jimmy, Ash…our friends!" She bit her lip. "And um, Alex."

Paige turned. "Please tell me you don't mean who I think? Your brain isn't completely alcohol ladled is it Ellie?"

Ellie frowned. "Stop it!" She exclaimed. "I just had one drink! You're acting like I'm my mother or something!" She glanced down at the notebook. "And yes. It's the one Alex we all know. I thought it would be nice for her to see some friendly faces for a change."

"She can seem them in Ajax." Paige insisted.

Ellie gave Paige a look. "Since when did you become the Ice Queen?" She asked. "She was your friend before she was your lover right? Can't you go back to that?"

"I did, Eleanor! I tried. She screwed it up big time. Not me."

Ellie sighed. "Doesn't Alex deserve one more chance? Not everyone is perfect." She said. She glared at Paige. "And stop calling me Eleanor!"

Paige looked down at her hands. She didn't say anything for long, long moments. Alex was a sore subject and everyone knew better than to mention her around Paige. Fly-of-the-handle Paige was not fun for anyone.

"Come on." Ellie cajoled. "You're not perfect, either." Ellie gave her a smirk. "Despite how much you want us all to believe that."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I know I'm not perfect. I'm far from being…_perfect_." She said. "Alright. Invite Alex. But, I'm not talking to her."

"How very juvenile of you." Ellie said with a shake of her head. She sighed, watching Paige drift off, towards the fridge. At least she hadn't exploded at the mere mention of Alex. That was something. When Ellie was sure Paige was busy, she reached underneath her desk, pulling out another beer can. She popped the tab, quickly pouring it into her cup.

"Did someone say formal get together?" Marco declared, walking inside. He held up a bag. "I have new dishes, they were cheap before anyone says anything but look really fashionable. I was thinking black on white, very chic." Marco said with a bright grin and grabbed Ellie's drink, taking a sip. "Ooooh, man! Ellie, it's only twelve!"

"I have an exam this afternoon!" Ellie exclaimed defensively.

Marco sat the cup back down. "Anyway. The party. How about a formal-ish theme this time? You know, we all dress up? Black tie for the guys, pretty formal dresses for you ladies?"

Paige shrugged. "Actually sounds like fun." She said. "We can make invitations too."

"Oh I knew you'd like it." Marco looped an arm around Paige. "El, you in?"

"I was looking forward to a normal person party but sure. I don't have a dress, though." Ellie pointed out.

Paige smiled. "I do. I have the perfect one you can borrow."

Ellie sighed, pursing her lips into a mockery of a smile. "Gee. Color me thrilled with puffy pink sleeves."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jen asked as she practically ran to keep up with Alex. They were heading to Jay Hogart's, an old friend of Alex's. "I mean every time you mention your ex, you get all…weird-y."

Alex turned. "Weird-y?" She asked, sort of disdainfully. "Is that even a word?"

Jen shrugged. "It is now?" She asked. She frowned when Alex didn't see the humor in it. "Are…you…mad at me?" Jen asked.

"Mad?" Alex turned. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Jen shrugged again. "I don't know. It's just, ever since you said you wanted to come here this weekend, you've been kinda…distant."

Alex turned before knocking on Jay's door. She had been kind of cold and distant to Jen. It made her feel bad, especially since the girl had been a great friend and companion to Alex since her move to Ajax. Jen was the only friendly face in her life, what was she doing. "If I have been, I'm sorry." Alex apologized. "I don't mean to. I'm kind of--nervous, I guess. But you'll like Jay. He's cool."

"For a hetro guy." Jen gave a loud laugh, making Alex wince. She also noted how the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Lesbian filter on much?" Alex asked.

__

"Hon, turn the lesbian filter off. He's cute."

Alex blinked and shook off the strange feeling she got. She turned and rapped her knuckles on Jay's door. A moment later Jay opened it. "Lexi!" He exclaimed with a wide, welcoming smile. "Look who came back."

"Hey, Jay." Alex greeted. "This is Jen. She's my…friend."

"Ah. Friend huh?" Jay asked with a grin.

"Back off, perv." Alex said, giving him a slight push. "I saw her first."

"You always do catch all the cute ones." Jay gave a playful wink. "Besides, I don't think my girlfriend would like that."

"Girlfriend?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. "You and Melinda hook back up?"

"Nooo." Jay said, letting the two girls in. "More like me and Manny Santos. Our secret engagement is now more of a not so secret engagement."

Alex laughed. "Yeah. And I decided to become straight."

Jen giggled behind her. "Like that could happen!" She agreed.

Jay smirked. "No, it's true." he said. "We've fallen madly in love and she's decided to make a decent man out of me."

"Oh, well that's why this place is cleaned up." Alex took a seat on the couch, stretching her legs out. "So…you and Manny huh? Weird."

"Yeah, weird." Jay agreed. "How long you in town, Lexi?"

"This weekend. Ellie invited me to a party of some kind. So I brought Jen."

Jay made a smirk. "Yeah. Does Princess Paigy know you're attending this party?"

Alex thought a moment. "Well…" She let her hands slap against her legs. "If she doesn't, she will soon."

* * *

"This is stupid." Ellie glanced at herself in the mirror. "Stupid and so not me and I'm not wearing this tonight." She said as she began to take off the pink dress Paige made her put on.

"Don't you dare take that off." Paige turned. "You look cute in it."

"I don't want to look cute." Ellie protested. "It's…I look like I've been stuck in Pepto Bizmo." She made a face. "Don't you have anything darker?"

"Sorry hon, but dressing like a vampire is your gig, not mine. I'm going to welcome you to the world of fashion, weather you want it or not."

Ellie frowned into the mirror, making a face. "Did I mention that I don't like you?"

"Several times." Paige turned back. "Too bad we're not the same shoe size, I have some pumps that would look fabulous in that. Oh, I do have this dress." She held up a purple strapless gown.

"That's much better than this puffy thing." Ellie eagerly slipped out of the dress, not seemingly ashamed of being naked in front of her roomie. It reminded Paige of another time, another place. Another woman standing naked in front of her.

__

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, seeing the look on Paige's face. She smiled shyly, looking almost innocent. And whoever thought that Alex Nunez could be innocent?

"It's…the…it's nothing." Paige shook her head. She forced a smile, feeling her heart skip a beat. Could this be it, really the moment they'd both been waiting for?

Alex walked towards her. She was completely naked, and held out a hand, inviting Paige to be the same way. "Do you want to wait?" Her lover whispered into her ear, her tongue jetting out and licking Paige's neck. "We can, if you're not--"

But Paige's arms went around Alex's neck, pulling the dark haired young woman towards her, their lips meeting in a frantic dance. Tongues fought and claimed. Paige pulled Alex down onto her. "Hey, what about the bed?" Alex asked. She had wanted this to be perfect for Paige had wanted--

"I don't care." Paige whispered. "I know, that I just want you. I want--"

"Paige?" Ellie waved a hand. "Hello?"

Paige blinked. "Oh. Right." She coughed once to cover up what had just happened. "Ok. Next is make up."

"Don't. Even. Go. There." Ellie warned. "You'll have me in pink eye shadow and all that glitzy stuff." She shivered. "I'll wear the stupid dress. But that's as far as we go, ok?"

Paige sighed. "You're hopeless, Ellie."

Ellie took the dress and slipped it on. "But at least I'm not Pepto Bizmo."

* * *

Alex glanced down at her watch. "We should get going." She said, motioning for Jen to stand. "We can't be late. Late isn't good around here."

Jen nodded, and rose. "Ok!" She said cheerily, so cheerily it made Alex wince. Had Jen always been this…annoying, or was it a recent development?

Hazel eyes, not brown ones, flashed in front of her face. She shook her head. "Let's get this over with." Alex headed down the hall, not even looking back to see if Jen was following with.

Why had she even agreed to come back here? Alex was beginning to think this was a big mistake. Not to mention Ellie said the party now had a dress code. Leave it to the fashionista Paige to make her life a living hell. Alex had to bring the only dress she owned--a simple black dress. Hadn't it been worn to someone's funeral? JT's maybe?

God, that was a depressing thought. Alex pushed it away. She hurried down to Jen's car, waiting for her. "Maybe this is a mistake." Alex said quietly.

Jen opened the driver's side door. She paused, and then turned to face Alex. "If you don't do this now, you'll let Paige haunt you forever. And don't tell me she doesn't. I know why you can't give yourself to me completely--it's because of her." And Jen opened the door to the car, sitting quickly down in the seat.

Alex stared, surprised. It was the most serious thing her new girlfriend had said well, since they met. Jen's words were like marbles rolling around in a tin can, clicking on the sides. She was right. If she didn't face Paige now, she'd be regretting it forever. Nodding once, Alex sat down and buckled up. "You're right. I have to do this. I have to."

"Great." Jen smiled at her. "Let's go and show them how we two sexy ladies can be." She said, as Alex gave directions to Marco's.

Alex could recall another night with two sexy ladies. The night she knew she was in love with Paige Michalchuk and didn't know what to do about it. She closed her eyes, but it was like a river un damned, as Corny as that sounded.

God. Did she have to play every moment of their relationship in her head? No. No, she wouldn't, not with Jen here. It wasn't right. Alex finally pulled into Marco's. There were other cars in the driveway as well. "Great." Alex said glumly. "Looks like everyone is here."

"Don't be so sad face-y." Jen said. "I want to meet your friends. I want to be a part of your life."

Alex sighed. "Yeah. Welcome to it. Hope you have a better time than I did." She said, getting out and not waiting for the girl. She couldn't help it. Being here made her nervous. Alex knocked on the door, adjusting her dress. Basic black, hopefully that met the Michalchuck's theory of fashion or whatever.

Ellie answered the door. Or at least, Alex thought it was Ellie. She was in a pink…thing and looked very out of place. "You came!"

"You wore pink?"

"Don't start. Paige made me." Ellie made a face, and then noticed Jen standing behind Alex. "And you brought…a friend."

"I'm her girlfriend." Jen said quickly. "Jen."

Alex swallowed. She shrugged at Ellie. "So this formal dinner thing. Does that mean I can't pick up the rolls with my toes?"

Ellie grinned. "Well, if you want Ms. Paige to go AWOL on you, go right ahead. Actually, you might want to. It's been kind of dull around here."

Alex nodded, and followed Ellie inside. The place looked the same, with the pistachio mint walls, and the decorations that were so very Paige. She waved at Marco who was rushing around with cloth napkins.

"You're here; good." Marco shoved something at her. "Don't have time to explain, just follow me with the cups."

"Do you people have to do everything by the book?" Alex asked. "Uh Jen, you want to help--"

"Oh, it's ok." Ellie said. "I'll show her around. I could use a little company that didn't force me to wear this pink catastrophe." She said, looping an arm through Jen's.

"Right." Alex watched in puzzlement as the two headed off. "Is it me or is Ellie drunk?" She asked Marco.

Marco sighed, and then made quote marks in the air. "She says it's to take the edge off for exams. Frankly, I'm getting worried. But, she says she doesn't have a problem."

"The ones that do are usually the last to know." Alex agreed, helping Marco set up the fancy glasses. She held one up. "Where did you guys get these?"

"Marco! I've been yelling my head off for twenty minutes for your help." Paige's voice floated to Alex. She knew, without looking, that the blonde woman was standing behind her. Alex even knew that she had that "pissed off" look on her face. She turned, drawing in a small breath of air. Paige looked gorgeous in a green strapless dress with ruffles that hit the floor. She had donned on dangly earrings that brushed her shoulders. Her makeup was flawless, perfectly applied.

How unfair was it that Paige had to look absolutely perfect?

"Uh…" Was all Alex could manage. She also liked Paige's new hairdo--it was upswept, and latched together with a very fancy looking comb. The kind that if Alex wore, she would've either broke by now or pawned.

"Alex." Paige greeted, her voice in tones of ice. "How nice. I see you haven't changed much." Her hazel eyes swept down the other woman's dress.

"Well you know me, Paige. I don't like to put on airs. What you see is what you get." Alex returned.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Oh no. Please, you two? I have enough going on with this party, and I'm not bound for AA in the corner over there. Pull it together. Ellie invited Alex." He added, turning to Paige. "Bury the past. Got it?" It was rare when Marco snapped at someone.

Paige blinked. "I know how to behave myself." She replied.

Marco then turned to Alex. "That goes for you, too." he said. "Just let me host one perfect party without drama, or…" Marco shrugged. "Anything else."

"Oh! Oops!" They heard and turned to see Jen sitting up again. She had accidentally knocked Ellie's glass into the other girl's lap. A small stain had appeared on her pink dress.

Paige's eyes narrowed to slits. "Is that…" She started towards them, closing her eyes and then opening them. It took all Paige had not to dive bomb Ellie and shake some sense into her. "_Beer?" _The woman lashed out. "Beer stains on my very expensive Betsy Johnson dress?"

Ellie rose and backed away. "I can…pay for the…dry cleaning?" She squeaked.

"Oh." Paige gave a laugh. "You bet your ass you will pay for the dry cleaning. Get out of that dress so I can salvage it. NOW!" She barked when Ellie didn't move. "Hurry it up!" Paige pushed Ellie towards the bedroom.

Alex tried not to snicker. "Gee, glad to see that nothing's changed here."

Marco merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Me too.

* * *

Dinner was finally ready. Paige surveyed the group, wondering why nothing ever went right for her. She had invited Spinner and his girlfriend Jane, who had just crappy manners and looked out of place in the dress she was wearing. And then there was Marco and his date, who kept making goo-goo eyes at each other. And not to mention Alex and that annoying girl who talked too loud.

At least the food was good. Paige thought, taking a bite of the crab salad she had worked so hard to prepare. Their entry was sea food tonight. They had Crab legs setting on the warming oven, cheese rolls, and for desert chocolate moose. It made her belly rumble just thinking about it all. "So," Paige declared, after taking a sip. "What's everyone been up to?"

"School." Spinner said immediately. "You know, since I'm still there." he grinned at Jane. "But it hasn't been too bad this year."

"Ah." Paige nodded. "What about you, Alex?" She hadn't spoken to Alex for much of the evening and in fact, had avoided her all together.

Looking up, Alex took a sip of the wine she had. "Oh. I've just been…trying to make do." She said quietly.

Paige wagged a hand. "Care to explain?"

Ignoring the warning look in Marco's eyes, Paige waited for her answer. Part of her wanted to know every little detail in Alex's life, and the other part just didn't want to know anything. It was bad enough she and Ellie were both dateless for this party. Alex had moved on. She had a new girlfriend, and from what El had said worked at a bowling alley someplace in Ajax.

Not that she cared.

She let her eyes linger on Alex a moment. In that sad little black dress. Wasn't that the one she'd worn to JT's funeral? How depressing. But, then again, Alex hadn't known much about fashion and despite Paige trying to teach her, she wasn't interested.

There was no hope for some people.

Paige pulled her gaze away from Alex and let it rest on her girlfriend, Jen. Jen was noisy. She talked too much, asking questions all the time. She had this almost vacant expression on her face, a cross from trying too hard and just being an airhead. Grinning, Paige wondered how serious Alex was about this…girl.

"I'm working." Alex said. "Studying to take entry exams, as well. You know, getting into Uni and all."

"Oh. You're keeping up with that?" Surprise was Paige's. "I didn't think after the last time, you had much goals and aspirations."

"_Paige." _Marco hissed through clenched teeth, kicking her under the table. She glared back at him and tried to look innocent.

Alex winced. "Yeah." She said slowly. "Well, at least I don't live in a fantasy world that controls my every movement."

"You wouldn't know about living in anything." Paige responded acridly. "Except maybe the couch. Cause it's just so hard to reach for the remote, isn't it?"

"Ooh boy." Said Marco.

Spinner coughed once, maybe to cover up the laughter that was boiling up. It must've been laughter, because Jane elbowed him sharply.

"You know what?" Alex rose suddenly, color flushing her face. "At least I'm in the real world. I'm not at the beck and call of some Ice Queen bitch. But then again, that's what you're aspiring to be isn't it?" She retorted, flinging her napkin down. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm out of here."

She turned and marched out. Silence floated over the table, everyone looking at one another and trying to pretend this didn't happen.

"All I wanted was one nice dinner together." Marco moaned. "Paige, she really is trying. Why do you have to be so hard on people?"

"Um, excuse me." Jen rose and followed after Alex.

"I believe the Crab Legs are almost done." Paige tried to control her voice. "Anyone hungry?" She didn't wait for an answer as she hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

"Alex!" Jen was struggling to keep up. Alex was walking so fast, and these high heels weren't made for walking. "Alex, wait!"

"Wait?" Alex turned, tears in her eyes. "Wait for what? For Paige to sit on her high horse and judge me because I'm not fashionably correct the way she is? No way!" She sniffled once, determined not to cry, least of all over what some dumb blonde said about her.

"We shouldn't have come here." Jen offered, finally catching up to her. "It was a mistake."

"Damn right it was a mistake." Alex yanked away from Jen. "All of this was a mistake. I just…I just want to leave."

"Let's drive back to Ajax." Jen agreed with a nod. "Get out of here."

Alex turned, and swallowed several times. "No, you don't understand." She told the girl. "_I _want to leave. I…Jen, I'm so sorry. I wasn't ready for a relationship and this proved it."

"Proved it?" Jen's face took on a strange look. "Alex, you aren't--you aren't breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry. But…we were never actually official. I appreciate what you did for me." Alex turned and started walking. She had to cut everyone off. Right now. Right here. Nobody else was going to hurt her like Paige did, not ever again. She wouldn't let anyone get close to her like that. She didn't wait for Jen, or go back and try to make it work. As Alex stumbled away, she let herself cry, one last time. Tears streamed down her face as she took the bus.

It was well after six when the bus stopped, and she got out. Alex stared up at the apartment building, taking a deep breath. She walked down the familiar hallway and came to a door, knocking.

Manny Santos answered. She looked at her, surprised, and then concerned. "Alex?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…Jay…is he here?"

"Hey, Lexi." Jay walked towards the door, seeing his friend. "What's going on?"

"I need a place to crash. Just for tonight. I promise." Alex said.

"Hey, my casa is always your casa." Jay said, leading her in. "You ok?"

Alex shrugged. "As I'll ever be. I just…need a place to crash." She said with a sigh. All she knew was that she wanted to be somewhere familiar, with people who cared. Even if that 'people' was Jay. He might be a lot of things, but he did care about her, she realized.

He was a friend in the only way that Jay could ever be. Alex smiled a little bit, trying to be grateful to Manny and Jay.

God, this was going to be such a long night.

* * *

"Well." Ellie said as she walked into the kitchen where Paige was busy pulling the Crab Legs out of the warming oven. "Did you have to do that, Paige? What was that all about?"

Paige turned. "I didn't do--" She started, but shook her head. "Look, I don't want to talk about it." She snapped. "I'm going to be like you, Ellie and pretend I don't have a problem when I really do."

Ellie blanched as Paige walked past her. It was times like this that made the redhead remember why she kept people at arm's length.

She shook her head and followed Paige back into the kitchen. "Dinner." Paige sang trying to act as though the Alex scene hadn't happened. Sure it had been a bit overdramatic, but it wasn't…wait.

It was all her fault. She had been horrible to Alex. Paige sighed. Ok, so maybe she still blamed the other woman for almost getting her fired. After all, she'd placed her trust and faith in Alex and Alex had done…nothing.

How could she trust her again? Or even let Alex back in her life?

Yet, Paige felt guilt consume her. She'd been rather harsh on Alex. She had said she was going to try her Uni exams, and it sounded like she'd finally gotten her life together. She even had a steady job.

And a girlfriend. "Excuse me." Paige rose. "I'm going to make a phone call, but everyone, enjoy." She waved a hand. "Please." She added. Ellie looked up, meeting her gaze briefly then looked away. Paige would apologize to her later. First, Alex.

Once she was sequestered in her room, Paige picked up her phone and punched the number that would reach Alex. It rang. And rang. Sighing, she decided to leave the other woman a message. "Hello Alex's voice mail. It's melodramatic Paige." Paige began. "I just…I wanted to apologize. You know how I can be sometimes. Please, please get back with me?"

She flipped the lid of her phone down, wondering if Alex would get in touch with her. Minutes ticked by. Paige paced, seeing that Alex was going to ignore her. Maybe she'd went back to Ajax already.

That wouldn't be good. Paige thought for a moment, then reached behind her, unzipping the dress and stepping out of it. She went to her closet, dug through it and found a sweatshirt, the one from back when she attended Banting University. She slipped it on. Next came a pair of sweats. Paige headed into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, scrubbing her face until it was free of all the makeup. She unclipped her hair, shaking it out.

A plan in mind, Paige grabbed her purse, stuffing her phone in it. She headed out.

"Paige?" Marco asked. "Woah, what happened?"

"I'm going to find Alex." Paige said.

"Going to apologize?" Marco asked.

Paige looked down, then back up at her friend and nodded. "I guess I owe it to her. This time I'm the one who screwed up." She said. "I'm sorry I screwed up your first formal party, too."

Marco sighed. "I guess there will be others." he said. "But hey, at least this will be the formal party that they all remember." He gave a grin, one that Paige echoed.

"Yeah. Glad to be able to help with that." Paige headed to the door, walking out and to her car.

Alex had to be where she thought she was. She just _had _to be there.

* * *

Manny and Jay had retired earlier, giving Alex the use of the pull out couch. She'd just told them that she and Paige had words, and Alex had left. Jay said she was welcomed to stay as long as she needed. Laying on the pull out, Alex heard her phone go off. She picked it up, rolling her eyes as she saw Paige's name flash.

"What, calling to yell at me some more?" She whispered to the phone. "Well, you can forget it." Alex turned the phone on silent. "I had more than enough to take off from you, Paige Michlachuk." She said. She closed her eyes, turning over. Sleep. Sleep would make everything…less…harsh tomorrow.

She knew that breaking up with Jen was the right thing to do. She hadn't really even felt deeply for the girl, and that fact had become painfully clear tonight. All of Jen's shortcomings had shot up in front of Paige.

Alex also knew, deep down, that she wasn't over Paige. How could she be? It had been so abrupt, and she'd fucked up so much…she sighed, and flopped over onto her back.

_Shut up and go to sleep. _Alex warned herself.

But no. She was restless, and decided to rise. Maybe take a walk. Nothing would be open, but it would be nice to clear her head, gather her thoughts in order. Alex grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, quietly slipping outside. She closed the door, hoping it didn't waken Jay or Manny.

Letting out a breath, Alex replayed the scene over in her head. What had she done to get such scathing remarks from Paige? Asides from trying on that stupid, frilly blue dress that was actually ugly--who needed that many ruffles on a dress anyway?

And there was the whole getting high on Jay's shoulder.

Ok. So she had fucked up. So, people made mistakes, didn't they?

But it wasn't her first mistake. Alex sighed, and leaned against the wall, letting her head thunk on it. "And the stupid thing is?" She asked the empty hallway. "I'm still in love with the idiot."

Not that Paige was really an idiot, per see. It just…sometimes she could act like one. Alex drew in another breath and continued her walk. She headed down, and out of the apartment building, nearly colliding with someone. "Hey, looking where your going is a good thing." Alex began in her usual sarcastic manner.

"Wow, Alex. It never stops to amaze me how you even have friends." Paige stumbled back. "With all your wit and irony."

"Need it in this world." Alex said. "What are you doing here, anyway. Shouldn't you be going back to play hostess?"

"I came to find you." Paige explained.

Alex eyed her. "Why? So you can berate the life I have going? Oh gee, sorry Paige that not all of us have to follow our lives out to the exact plan."

Paige's lips became small. "Alex, that's your problem. You have nothing planned. No goals, nothing. Life is so easy for you, isn't it? You just lay back and dissapoint everyone."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "If that's what you think of me." She began, taking a step towards the other woman, "Then why are you even here?"

"You know." Paige made a scoffing sound, shaking her head and looking up. "I don't know why I'm here. I thought gee, maybe I hurt Alex's feelings. But then, you know what? I remember. _You're_ the Ice Queen. You're the one without any feelings. You hide behind that damned stupid mask!"

_"_At least I don't let snooty rich bitches walk all over me!" Alex exploded.

Paige tossed her hands up. "You're jealous of my job?" She asked. "Is that it? You're jealous that I have something to do?"

Alex let out a harsh laugh. "Jealous of that world? Paige, you're nothing but a maid. A maid who doesn't even get severance pay." She leaned towards the girl. "I've already told you this. That's why you live in some fantasy world, where Andrea actually appreciates you--"

"Shut up!" Paige snapped, her hand itching to slap Alex's face. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm not the one who screwed up. YOU are. I trusted you with those chocolates. And you couldn't even do one simple task!"

Alex snorted. "It was three hundred dollars!" She exclaimed. "For chocolate! What's with you? With that kind of money, I could have a place like this! I could be the kind of--" Here Alex broke off, not wanting Paige to know how much she meant to her, even still.

"Why I'm standing here wasting my breath and freezing I don't know." Alex grumbled. "I'll let you go back to your world if you let me go back to mine." She pushed Paige out of her way and continued down the street.

"Hey!" Paige turned and hurried after her. "I'm not done yelling at you."

"Why don't you call my cell phone and leave me a message? I'll read it eventually." Alex smirked.

Paige grabbed her arm and whirled Alex, mid walk to face her. Paige's face was a mask of fury. It may be cliché, but Alex thought she looked even more beautiful, the way the emotion was making her eyes shine. "Stop it, Alex." Paige growled. "Stop being this way! I know this isn't you! I know--"

They weren't too far from one another. To Alex's surprise, the blonde woman leaned up and kissed her. A soft kiss, one that pulled at her lips. Paige's arms went from yanking her around to sneaking around her neck.

Alex kissed Paige back, nearly melting into it. Part of her wanted to deny the other woman, push her away. But the memories of other kisses, the way Paige smelled, and tasted…and felt flooded back. She couldn't deny this, anymore than Paige could.

Finally, after what seemed like long moments the two broke, breathing heavily. Paige stared at her, and swallowed. "Let's go somewhere." She said huskily.

The dark haired woman frowned. "Yeah, but where?"

"Aren't you staying somewhere? A hotel?" Paige asked.

"Jen might be there still." Alex reminded. "I don't know if she left or not. I…we broke up."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Did I have anything to do with it?"

"No." It was a lie, but whatever. "Come on, we can.." Alex's mind was gone because of Paige's lusty kisses.

"Jay's." Paige decided. "I'd say my place, but it's too far away."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not having sex in there. He's with Manny."

"So, all the more to go. Manny will understand." Paige assured the other girl. Alex frowned. "I don't know, Paige. What if…we wake them?"

Paige grinned. "Then, see how that becomes _their_ problem, not ours. Come on." She gave a little skip and started back towards the building.

* * *

Hands. Hands and lips and fingers everywhere. Clothing was unbuttoned, unzipped, and tossed aside. Lips were pressed against one another, tongues entwining. Hands were touching sleek curves, leg calves. Alex let out a lusty moan, pulling Paige down on top of her as they fell onto the pull out couch.

"I missed you." Paige whispered, as she kissed Alex, their noses bumping one another's.

"Probably not as much as I missed you." Alex returned. Her fingertips drew patterns up the other woman's smooth, sleek back. "Paige, about last time--"

"Shh." Paige placed a finger over Alex's lips. "It doesn't matter now. Maybe, in a way, you were right. I still have the job, still love it…but things got crazy. Let's leave it at that."

Alex was grateful for it and returned the kiss her lover bestowed on her. Alex closed her eyes, feeling Paige's fingers travel down her thighs, towards that secret place and slip into sleek folds. She let out soft moans, as pressure was applied to a place where nerves met. Passion overrode and she forgot everything else, her eyes closing and calling Paige's name.

When her climax happened, it felt like sweet release. Maybe she'd been wound up too tight over the past months, Alex thought, as conciousness came back to her. She sighed and smiled up at Paige.

With a devilish grin, Alex grabbed her lover flipping her over so now that she was the one laying on the bed. She attacked the blonde with kisses, raining them over her face. On her nose, her lips and eyes making Paige laugh. God, how Alex loved the sound of Paige's laughter. She missed it. It warmed her heart up, warmed her like nothing else.

Alex let her lips travel down Paige's throat, kissing the hollow of it. She delighted to hear the other woman suck in a breath, and hear the moan that accompanied it. Alex's tongue danced over Paige's right nipple, feeling the tip stiffen before she touched it. Not leaving the other one out, Alex let her tongue roll over the bud. She grinned at Paige, who had her eyes half-open. Her breathing had grown ragged.

"If you're going to do something, now would be the time!" Paige managed.

Alex slapped her smooth belly. "Hey now, no being bossy right now. I'm in control." Her tongue dragged down the woman's belly, coming to that secret spot, her tongue dipping into it. She let her tongue run up that bundle of nerves, then down, applying pressure. Paige's gasps and moans filled her ears, and she saw her lover twitching. Finally what she wanted happened, and Alex was happy with it as she lapped her lover clean. Paige let out a soft gasp, sighing. Alex smiled with satisfaction and lay next to Paige.

"Hey! What's with that? You against cuddles?" Paige demanded, sitting up slightly.

"Oh. Well--" Her answer was being pulled at by Paige, and laying against her. Sighing happily, Alex inhaled. Paige smelled so sweet, and…it was just bliss laying with her like this.

"Are you going back to Ajax?" Paige asked.

A shrug. "I don't know. I don't really know what I want to do, Paigey." Alex admitted.

Paige looked thoughtful. "Well, your Uni is closer to Toronto than Ajax." She said. "It'd be logical to move back here."

Giving a half laugh, Alex looked up at her lover. "It would be logical? Or it would be what Ms. Michalchuk wants?"

"Option B!" Paige said cheerfully. "I think we both deserve a second chance." She said softly. "Don't….you?"

For a moment, Alex was sure she saw fear on the other woman's face. Her heart flip flopped over at that, because who would've ever thought Paige Michalchuk would show fear? Of anything? "Of course I do." Alex said. "I think that's why I broke up with Jen. I knew it wasn't going anywhere." She explained, letting her fingers run through Paige's soft gold hair. "Because all I could think about was you."

"Aww. Really?"

"Really." Alex kissed her again, softly. "But…if we do this…get back together, I'd like to take it slow. I want to get a job here in Toronto. I wonder if my boss will vouche for me over at the bowling alley in town."

"If he doesn't he's a jackass." Paige said.

"He's many things, a jackass included in that."

Alex sat back, holding Paige with her. She couldn't believe what had happened. That they were back together, that she was going to move back to Degrassi. A slow smile appeared on her face. It was…absolutely perfect.

"Only one rule, though." Said Alex, breaking into the stretch of silence.

"What's that?" Paige looked over at her.

Giving a laugh, Alex smiled. "No more formal dinner parties. And don't ever try to put me in a pink dress."

That made Paige laugh. "Why would I do that? Pink would wash you out, anyway. That dress was made for someone with the type of figure Ellie has, anyway. The lines look all wrong on you."

Alex stared at her.

This sent Paige into a fit of laughter. "Kidding! Only kidding. Hon, you can wear navy and blue to your heart's content." She told her.

It made Alex smile. "I'm glad we're back together." She said.

"So am I." Agreed Paige.

FIN

****

Author's Note: Ok, so I didn't really know how to tie the story up, and I wanted to give Paige and Alex a happy ending for once. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments are love!!


End file.
